Fling of the Week
by BabyStretch
Summary: Lily finally says yes to James... but she is going out with Sirius. Warning: sarcastic!Lily


Fling-of-the-Week

* * *

**AN: Well, obviously, read, review, no flames please but constrictive criticism welcome. Ah, the magical powers of Rumour!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Warning: sarcastic!Lily**

* * *

1st Year

"Hey, Evans, d'you wanna go out with me?" James Potter asked me from across the Transfiguration classroom.

I glared at him. "Stop being so stupid."

* * *

2nd Year

"Evans… will you go out with me?" he pleaded, not even bothering to use my first name.

"Don't be ridiculous," I half-laughed.

* * *

3rd Year

"Evans, please will you go out with me?"

He didn't get the point, did he? I wasn't about to go with him if he didn't even know my first name.

"No."

* * *

4th Year

"Hey, Lily, please will you go out with me?"

Not when he asked as though it wasn't that important, I wouldn't. How could he expect me to reply when he asked while we were passing each other in the corridors?

"Leave me alone."

"I know you want to…" he added hopefully.

"Go away."

* * *

5th Year

"Oh, and Lily Evans, please, please, pretty please with an ice mouse on top, will you go out with me? Please?"

He was being ridiculous now.

"Shut up."

* * *

6th Year

"By the way, Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Buzz off, Potter!" I yelled in frustration.

"Sorry," he apologised meekly.

* * *

7th Year

"Lily, will you go out with me, please?"

I looked at the hopeful black-haired boy in front of me. He was actually quite nice when you got to know him, I'd discovered.

"Of course, Sirius. I'd love to," I smiled.

"Thanks."

He flashed his a trademark grin. I smiled back briefly.

* * *

That day…

Frustrating as James Potter could be, I'd been discovering that year that I did like him, especially since he had become less arrogant. That had happened just this year, oddly.

Anyway, I did like James Potter, to my great surprise.

On the other hand, I'd never had a boyfriend for very long – the longest I'd ever gone out with anyone was three weeks, which was the time we had to wait until the Hogsmeade weekend. I didn't want to break James' heart. Sirius, however, could cope.

* * *

Two days later…

You have no idea how frustrating Sirius was within those two days. I wanted to strangle him. It was just little things, like not answering when I spoke to him, and stuff like that, but – oh, my god. I was so grateful that James even looked at me, that when he asked me to go out with him I didn't think.

"Yes! Please!" He was my saviour.

I turned to Sirius. "Sirius?"

No response.

"Sirius?"

Still no answer.

Fine then, be like that. "Sirius, you're dumped."

This made him look up. "What?"

I ignored him – that was fun – and walked away, hand in hand with James.

* * *

Later that evening in the common room…

"James!" I heard Sirius say, "what did you do?"

James looked at him blankly. "Wha'?"

"Lily! Why's she not speaking to me?" I rolled my eyes. At least he'd noticed. Finally. Of course, he hadn't bothered to mention it to me. That would be _unthinkable_.

"She's going out with me!" James grinned. "Isn't it great? I mean, finally! I mean… wow…" he trailed off, smiling so happily that my heart, icy after Sirius, melted.

Sirius groaned. "My fling-of-the-week!" he moaned.

I growled quietly. 'Fling-of-the-week' indeed!

I think the whole common room heard him. It didn't really matter, though. What mattered was that the Gryffindor rumour-monger, Natalie Moon, had heard him. Well done, Sirius.

* * *

The next day…

The rumours flew more thickly than the owls at breakfast. It was scary.

"_Lily's going out with James!" _I heard.

That was the most common, but soon there was, _"Sirius says he's going out_ _with Lily!" _or, _"I thought Lily was going out with James."_

By lunch, I thought I'd heard them all. Of course, I hadn't. The worst was yet to come. _"Lily's cheating on James!" _was the lunchtime version.

One first year whom I'd never seen before ran over from the Ravenclaw table and asked me if it was true. I couldn't answer because my mouth was full, but my friend, Rosemary, replied for me.

"Of course not. Where did you hear that?"

I nodded helplessly in agreement, trying to swallow too much food.

The girl shook her head hurriedly, and ran back to her house table.

At dinner it was even worse. People kept pointing and staring at me, James and Sirius. It took me some time to work out what the newest rumour was. When Rosemary told me, I choked on my peas.

"James and Sirius are both cheating on Lily! They're going out with each other!"

When I had finished eating, I stood up and walked over to Sirius, slowly and reasonably calmly. The Great Hall wasn't silent: it was eating sound, in a way, as everyone strained their ears to try to hear what I was saying.

"Hello, James. Hello, Remus. Hello, Peter. Sirius," I muttered threateningly, maintaining my cheerful grin, "_I am going to kill you._"


End file.
